


Smoking Between Friends

by Worldofwords



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldofwords/pseuds/Worldofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: <em>Sherlock and Lestrade may have kicked the habit, but John is a secret smoker. How the hell he's managed to hide it from Sherlock is a mystery, but there you go. Lestrade catches him at it, and his resolve crumbles. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Between Friends

"Mind if I join?"

"Oh _fuck_!"

"Well, how long has this been going on?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On if you count the time I had to stop while screaming for God to not let me die."

"I've done that."

"You have?"

"Mhmm. Jesus but these are good."

"Hand rolled."

"When in the hell do you find time to do that?"

"Clinic is a lot slower then I lead people to believe."

"How the hell do you hide this from Sherlock?"

"Jumpers and sex"

"Excuse me?"

"All I have to do is pull off a jumper, put on a new one."

"What about your hair? Skin? Everything else?"

"Sex."

"Sex?"

"Yes, Lestrade. _Sex_. Any time I have one of these, I either go fuck him or, I've finished fucking him. He thinks it's the smell of sex."

"He's not really that stupid."

"Surely."

"So, you just don't care?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Lestrade?"

"Mhmm?"

"Have you ever?"

"Once."

"Only once?"

"I was drunk, he was high, there was a decapitated body in a wardrobe...."

"Really?"

"It's one of the reasons Donovan calls him freak."

"One?"

"John, I thought you said you fucked him."

"I do I--ohh. Heh. Does he know?"

"No. He thinks it's because he took the victims head."

"Oh. Oh. Ew. Ew! Is that where the skull comes from?"

"Yeah. No one claimed the body."

"Oh for the love of."

"So? If he smells this on both of us will he think...?"

"I don't know. You against a threesome?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, con-crit welcome.


End file.
